1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering angular velocity computing device and method for computing steering angular velocity to be used in body control systems of automobiles or vessels.
2. Background Art
As a method for computing steering angular velocity as used in body control systems of automobiles or vessels, a method of moving averages has heretofore been known in which steering angular velocity is computed by the amount of change of the steering angle during a predetermined period of time. Also known is a steering angular velocity computing method in which steering angular velocity is computed by dividing the amount of change of the steering angle during an interval between the moment at which steering angle made a change and the moment at which the steering angle next changed by the interval and maintaining the steering angular velocity during that interval.
These conventional methods of computing steering angular velocity are disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2000-85609, for example.